As known in the art, captains beds are beds having drawers mounted under the sleeping platform in order to facilitate storage. Also known in the art are loft beds under which other pieces of furniture may be positioned and then slid out for use or used in place. Loft beds are not suitable for all people and applications. In particular, a parent may not be comfortable with a child sleeping at a high elevation for fear of falls.
The bed disclosed herein provides an improved approach for incorporating furniture into a bed.